Lovable Pranks
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: Fred and George play a prank on Hermione, but why? Hermione is usually the person who is the least willing to break the rules. Please read and review (and ignore the horrible summary)!


_Author's Note: I'm not good with humor, but I tried it out mainly because I don't remember any of my stories having a main genre of humor. Still, I enjoyed planning the idea of the prank! I felt the full force of Fred and George's genius minds at work with me._

* * *

 **Lovable Pranks** by ValkyrieAce

Fred had a plan.

Well, more like a planned prank, but to him, it was the same thing. And all he needed was something that belonged to Hermione. Anything would work, as long as it had Hermione's fingerprints.

It was during the middle of a DA session that he began to put his plan into motion. He needed a distraction and George was able to provide it, calling Hermione over to help him cast the Patronus Charm properly.

"Expecto Patronum!" George cried, with a wink in his direction. But the end of his wand fizzled in response, having sensed that George's focus had been on Fred rather than a happy memory. Fred waited until Hermione was going into detail about casting the Patronus before he made his move.

He slipped a gloved hand into her book bag, and rustled through it. Finally, his hand grabbed onto a quill. Pulling it out, he quickly put it in a plastic bag, magically vanished the glove and turned, trying to look as innocent as possible when Hermione's eyes landed on him suspiciously.

He tried not to stiffen as she looked over his body for signs of a prank, and almost panicked as his cheeks grew noticeably red. Hermione had apparently found something to be satisfied with, because she had shrugged and turned to tend to the other students.

Still, George had noticed. His knowing grin was as wide as can be for everyone to see, and as Fred walked back to George sheepishly, George broke into silent laughter.

Fred could almost see the teasing words that are echoing through George's mind. Fred looked down at the quill, and smiled.

Their plan was almost complete.

* * *

The next day, Fred and George watched eagerly as Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast a half hour later. As soon as she sat down, she reached for a few slices of toast with a slight bruschetta topping and the jug of pumpkin juice. She took a bite out of her toast and a sip out of her goblet.

Fred and George exchanged glances, knowing now that their plan would work. Surreptitiously, they ate their breakfasts and watched as Hermione placed the goblet back onto the table.

It took everything they had to stifle the laughter that almost escaped them at the look on Hermione's face when she realized that she couldn't let go of the goblet. Almost immediately after figuring it out, she bore in on them with a sharp glare.

"What have you two done to my hand?" she asked, her voice high and shrill. She grabbed the goblet with the other hand to try and yank it off, but only ended up having both hands stuck to the goblet. Sure enough, this infuriated her.

Fred winked at her and grinned.

"What's happened is your goblet sticking to your hands, love!" Fred exclaimed, ignoring George's chortles beside him in favor of Hermione's reddening face.

"And why is it only me that the goblet is sticking to?" she asked, her voice low and deadly. George grinned madly.

"Because we figured we could use your fingerprints and charm it to target only yours," George explained, dangling the goblet in his hands teasingly and putting it down, no stickiness ensuing.

"Fine," Hermione exclaimed, resigning to her fate, "you win! What do you need?"

"A kiss…" Fred trailed off, watching her reaction for any telltale signs of her returning his affections.

Hermione's eyes widened, so much so that Fred was afraid they might pop out. Fred watched as her cheeks now reddened in embarrassment rather than in anger.

"…on the cheek!" Fred finished.

Hermione stood suddenly, her hands held at an awkward angle in order to make sure her pumpkin juice didn't make a mess for the others coming in after her, and leaned over the table. Fred stood as well, shocked that she had accepted his terms without any rebuttal.

A pair of soft lips landed on Fred's cheek, sending Fred into a daze of happiness. He felt a tingle and a buzz of electricity, then a sensation of one spiraling in a roller coaster. He hadn't realized by then that Hermione had pulled away, the goblet falling on the table and the juice splashing on his face, until George had roared in laughter, singing about Fred's lovestruck daze.

Hermione sat and resumed eating her breakfast, her head firmly tilted downwards to her lap. Fred stared at her with a goofy smile on his face, completely noticeable to everyone.

So when Hermione looked up from her breakfast and noticed his reaction, she, too, smiled back shyly.

It was the start of something new.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 776

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (characters) 51. Double Star — Fred and George Weasley

The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - Dogwood: Write about Fred or George Weasley.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Term #9: Assignment #1 – Archeology: Archeology of Egyptian Tombs, Task #1 - Write about someone taking something that doesn't belong to them.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 207. Plot Point - A character finds something.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 105. Pairing - Fred/Hermione

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Holmes Mystery Challenge - (spell) Expecto Patronum


End file.
